


Pride

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tenebrae never fell into Niflheim rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Ignis runs into trouble with some bullies from his past.  Luckily with the help of a visiting foreign Prince, Ignis is able to see that sometimes ones pride needs to come second.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> This is a gift work for my friend @bgn846!!!
> 
> She asked for a fic with a younger Ignis facing bullies when they are startled and take off... but who sends them running?
> 
> I have never written this pairing before and I'm not sure I have written Ravus ever, so this was incredibly fun to write!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :D

“Look guys! It’s _Ign-ass_!” a voice called out, causing the Adviser to flinch.

_Asina._

Ignis _loathed_ him. Not just him. His friends Muta and Stultus were no better and seemed to find intense joy in making his life as miserable as possible. Someday’s he was lucky and was able to avoid them at all costs. Sadly, today the Astrals seemed to be ignoring his wishes of peace as he found himself in the hallway the trio was using as their mini break area.

They had been in the same class as himself during Crownsguard training. Even back then they had found every possible reason to bother him. Whether it was his hair, his glasses, the way he talked, his proximity to the Crown. Everything he did was under scrutiny and fair game for them to harass him over. However, as the years had gone on their barbs had become sharper, their words harsher, yet all the time Ignis thought that giving into their attempts to rile him would make him the weak one here. If they couldn’t raise his hackles, then he was the one with power.

Sadly, now even at the age of twenty, their words still cut just as deeply as they had when he was fifteen. But he still refused to give into them and their words. That was all they were. Words meant to harm him and he was tougher than that.

“Gentlemen,” Ignis said politely as he continued to try and make his way down the hall. Keyword being try. It wasn’t long before Asina was stepping away from the wall he had been leaning against, throwing his cigarette onto the polished tile floor and snuffing it out with his boot. In a few steps he was already standing in front of Ignis, blocking his path, Muta and Stultus moving to stand either side of him.

Fantastic.

“If you three would excuse me I’m afraid I’ve a meeting I must attend,” Ignis said as neutral as possible, trying to sidestep around them only for Asina to step in front of him once more.

“Is that right?” he asked, glancing down at the folder held closely to Ignis’s chest and smirking. “Are you their little errand boy today then? Royal ass kisser making his way to his masters side?”

Ignis took a slow breath and kept his face devoid of emotion. “I need to get this file to his Majesty as soon as possible. Seeing as you three are supposed to have his best interests at heart at all times, it would do you well to get out of my way,” he stated simply, though a small bit of snark really couldn’t be helped from entering his tone.

Asina narrowed his eyes at that and quirked an eyebrow. “Well aren’t we getting a little big for our britches,” he mused, getting a little snicker from Muta who probably didn’t even understand the meaning of the phrase. “We _always_ have our Kings best interests at heart, you little Tenebrean infiltrator. That’s why we keep our eye on you.”

Ignis couldn’t help quirking an eyebrow at that and had to work hard to not roll his eyes. “Oh? And tell me. Why exactly do you need to ‘keep an eye on me’?” he asked, perhaps a little curious.

“Don’t act all innocent. You’re nothing but an implant here. You aren’t a _true_ Insomnian. You’re just biding your time till you can strike, probably already selling little tidbits of information to the Nifs. You may have the King fooled, but we’re smarter than that.”

Ignis let his gaze fall from left to right after hearing those remarks. He took in the way Muta’s uniform wasn’t fastened correctly, the way Asina had that wild-eyed look and the way Stultus seemed to already be thinking about what he was going to be having for lunch later.

“Ah yes… true geniuses you are,” Ignis drawled, voice bored as he glanced behind the three. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must really be getting on with my day. By the way Muta, your cufflinks aren’t fastened right and your boot straps are criss-crossed. Good day, gentleman,” he said simply, this time taking Muta’s momentary surprise as a chance to slip between him an Asina.

He couldn’t help smiling to himself at that, but it was short lived as a rough push between his shoulders unsteadied him, nearly sending him falling forward.

“What are yo-...,” but just as he got his bearings and began to turn around an elbow rammed into his lower ribs and someone’s arm lashed out knocking the papers to the floor. Winded, Ignis was unprepared for someone to bash into his shoulder, sending him down to the floor. The impact enough to dislodge his glasses as he landed on his side, sending them clattering out onto the polished tile where the report resided.

“Who do you think you are?” Asina spit out, glaring down at Ignis as he tried to get his breath back and let his mind catch up with what was happening.

For years he’d put up with their verbal abuse, but they had never gone this far before. Perhaps they had decided to up their game to upset him. Sadly… this time it was working.

Ignis held his hand against his side where he’d been rammed, his breathing slowly coming back even as anger finally flickered to the surface. He attempted to sit up, moving onto his knees, hands braced on the floor. “I-Ignis Scientia. Don’t you rememb-..” The snappy remark died on his lips as he heard the sound of something crunching followed by ripping to his left. Turning his head he could see Stultus walking over his glasses, crushing them under foot before twisting his boot into the report and ripping hours of research and notes.

“Stop! Stop it… that’s important resear-AH! GODS!” he shouted. He had reached for the papers, foregoing his glasses which were a complete lost cause, only to find Asina’s boot stomping down on his hand. The man putting his weight into it to keep it pinned. Ignis couldn’t suppress his cry of pain, feeling his bones shift under the pressure from the boot.

“Then you shouldn’t have let it get away from you so easy, huh, Iggy?” Asina cooed, pressing his foot down more and causing Ignis to growl out in pain and frustration. “I think it’s time you finally learned your place. On the floor with the rest of the filth!” Muta and Stultus snickered as they drew closer, Ignis closing his eyes as he saw the dimwitted Stultus already drawing his leg back for a swift kick.

“Oh… shit, someone’s coming!”

“Hey… Hey you three what are you doing?!”

An unfamiliar voice called down the hall and in a flash the three were moving away from him. Racing off down the hall, Asina deciding to use Ignis’s hand as a push off point making him cry out once more as he felt something shift in his hand unnaturally.

Cradling his hand to his chest, Ignis almost forgot about the voice that had called out until he heard the sound of footfalls coming closer.

“What on earth is going on here? Are you alright?” an accented voice asked, laced with concern. Glancing to the side, Ignis felt his face heat up as he seen just who had come to his rescue.

Ravus Nox Fleuret. Son of Queen Sylva Via Fleuret who was currently visiting the Citadel with her entourage to talk of trade with the King.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Ignis rasped out, his face heating up considerably at being found by a member of royalty in such a state. “I… fell.”

“And I’m a world class ballerina,” came the clipped reply as the white haired man knelt down beside him, leveling him with an intense look that Ignis really, _really_ wasn’t prepared for. He had heard all about the twenty-six year old Prince. He knew that he was considered stalwart and imposing. That he had a mind for military tactics and although prideful was not one to leave a man behind if his military career was anything to go on. “I’ll ask again. Are you alright?”

Ignis’s pride had already taken enough blows today so really, what was one more hit?

Frowning deeply he shook his head. “I… think I hurt my hand,” he said quietly, still refusing to admit that he had been bested by those absolute _buffoons._

“May I?” Ravus asked, his voice sounding just a touch softer now that he had gotten an honest answer.

After debating the outcome of his actions, Ignis slowly moved his arms away from his chest where he had been cradling his hand. Glancing down there was no mistake that Asina had managed to sprain, if not break, at least two of bones in his hand. An angry red boot print already standing out against the swelling happening around the areas.

“Astrals. We need to get you looked at right away. And I want the names of those men,” Ravus growled out, but this time Ignis found he couldn’t comply.

“I… didn’t catch a good look at who they were. They… knocked my glasses off,” he half lied, hating himself for doing so. “And I have to deliver my repo-... well… what’s left of my report to his Majesty and the Queen.”

He could practically feel the eyes boring into him as he kept his gaze on his hand, trying to keep as much as a calm facade as he could.

“If memory serves… there is generally a medic on standby for King Regis and I just so happen to be making my way to the same meeting. I’ll gather your report and then we’ll head there together. Incase those… nameless and faceless heathens attempt any further action,” Ravus said after a moment, his voice still holding the softer tone, but after glancing up Ignis could see that his expression still held those harsh edges. Obviously the man didn’t believe him, but was attempting to let him keep some of his pride for now.

After helping him to stand, Ravus gathered what he could of the report, much to Ignis’s embarrassment, before heading them off in the direction of the meeting room. He had also picked up what was left of Ignis’s glasses, tucking them into his coat pocket for now.

As they walked, Ignis kept giving little glances to the side, attempting to read what he could from Ravus, trying to figure out what he should say now. An apology seemed appropriate as he had just had the man fussing over him and then picking up the documents he had dropped in a moment of weakness. Yes… an apology would do nicely.

Opening his mouth to speak he was instantly cut off, by those same piercing eyes once more, noticing for the first time that they were two different colors.

That certainly hadn’t been in any reports he’d read about the man.

“Don’t you dare apologize to me,” Ravus warned, tone sharp, but not harsh. “An apology comes from doing something wrong. Did you do something wrong?”

Ignis instantly felt like a child at the question, huffing slightly and glancing away. “No. Well….. No,” he finally settled on, hearing a little chuckle before glancing back to Ravus.

The man seemed to be fighting a smile and he shook his head. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to speak like that to you. I’m used to dealing with my younger sister. Granted she’s not so little anymore but… some things stay with you.”

It was Ignis’s turn to give a little smile and he shook his head. “I’m afraid you should take your own advice then. No apology is necessary. You did nothing wrong,” he offered back.

Ravus gave a little nod at that, the little smile still quirking the corner of his lips. “Your accent. You’re the Tenebrean adviser. Cartus?”

“No. That would be my Uncle. I’m Ignis,” he answered, turning to look at Ravus. “I’ll be honest. This wasn’t how I expected our first meeting to go. I had rather hoped to be a bit more… dignified.”

Ravus snorted at that and shook his head. “I once went through an entire knighting ceremony with my zipper undone. I know what it’s like to look undignified. What I walked up on wasn’t undignified… it was assault.”

The small smile that had been on Ignis’s lips instantly fell away and he glanced back down the floor in front of them.

“It’s nothing I’m not used to. Those three have bothered me from day one. But… it’s never been like that,” he said honestly, realizing a bit too late that he had given away his lie from earlier. The lack of surprise from Ravus, however, told him that the man had already seen through his fib.

“Then truly this should have been reported some time ago… don’t you think? Before it had escalated?” Ravus asked, as if trying to slowly walk Ignis toward the answer.

But he didn’t understand.

Ignis’s jaw clenched slightly and he shook his head. “No. I… I can handle it on my own. I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to me,” he said honestly.

“So… your pride is worth more than your safety?” Ravus asked simply, making Ignis pause for a moment. “It’s worth more than ensuring that those around you are people you can trust? People others can trust? Excuse me for being blunt, but really… as an adviser I would have thought that you would be trained to see the bigger picture? If they can treat you like this… what is keeping them from doing so to others? Those they are supposed to protect? That seems a bit nearsighted to me.”

Now Ignis really was lost for words and he felt the heat rising to his face once more.

Trying to work out a concise response seemed to be beyond his ability at the moment and it wasn’t until Ignis felt a hand holding his arm that he realized Ravus had stopped walking. He turned to face the man, noticing that the harsher lines from before were replaced with something akin to concern. “I myself am an incredibly prideful man, Ignis. But do not let your own pride get in the way of the bigger picture. It has been the downfall of many men. I’d hate for it to claim another.”

Ignis felt the earnestness in those words, glancing down to his hand as it gave a small twinge of pain. How would he have felt had he heard these bullies had gone after another target? Attacked someone else when he could’ve stopped it long ago? “You.. you’re right,” he said quietly. “I… I do believe I have let my pride take precedence over the bigger picture. I… shall work to rectify that immediately.”

Ravus gave Ignis’s arm a little squeeze, a small smile coming back to his lips. “Good man,” he said gently, starting to move back down the hall once more. “And… if it helps… I _am_ a Prince. A visiting foreign Prince whose gentle sensibilities were startled by the display I found. That would get those three in trouble wouldn’t it?”

Ignis actually snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh, shaking his head. “First of all, we all know of your military successes. I highly doubt seeing a grown man being bullied would hurt your ‘ _sensitive sensibilities'_ ,” he chuckled. “And aside from that, King Regis is a good man. As is the head of the Crownsguard. I’ll ask to talk to them about what transpired today. Though… if you would be willing to speak up as an extra witness it would be appreciated.”

“Consider it done,” Ravus said gently, the tone making Ignis’s heart beat a little faster in a way he hadn’t quite experienced before. The rest of the walk left in companionable silence as Ignis thought over everything that had happened and everything Ravus had said.

After that, things seemed to move quickly.

It all felt like a blur to the young Adviser and if asked to repeat back the events of the moment he wouldn’t be able to do so concisely.

Upon asking for the medical attendant and having to explain what had happened, Ravus had been true to his word and had followed up Ignis’s explanation with his own witness account. Ignis could not remember a time when he had seen the King and the Shield so furious. For a moment… a tiny, tiny moment, he almost felt sorry for the three idiots that had seen fit to come after him. But that moment quickly dissipated as the bones of his hand were reset before a potion was cracked over it.

After that was when things got iffy. Apparently the adrenaline rush mixed with the potion had left Ignis feeling far more drained then he would’ve thought possible. One moment he was seated in the corner of the meeting room. The next he was lying in his Uncles offices, stretched out on the soft leather couch that sat in the far corner of the room. He blinked blearily around him, trying to regain his bearings as he sat up, a blanket falling around his waist as he did so. He brought his hand up to fiddle with his glasses and was instantly reminded that they had been obliterated by Stultus, a deep sigh escaping him at the thought.

However, as he let his eyes fall down to look over his hand, noticing that only a few bruises now remained, his eyes caught sight of on the coffee table next to him.

It was his glasses.

They were in no way fit to wear any longer, the frames twisted and the glass shattered, but it struck him that the only way they could’ve gotten there was because Ravus had been there.

Oh gods.

Oh _gods!_

His face instantly flushed up as he realized that the man would’ve seen him all but pass out, if not helped to get him here!

“Why me?” he whispered to himself. Was he forever doomed to appear as the most undignified human being around Ravus?

Before he could let his mind go too far a soft ping alerted him to an incoming text. Looking around he found his phone sitting near the edge of the coffee table, the light blinking to indicate a new message. Reaching for the phone he opened it up to find at least ten new messages. Some were from Gladio, having heard of what had happened and promising that there was going to be swift retribution for Asina and his lackey’s actions. Some were from Noct asking if he was okay and saying that he would proclaim the first beheadings in Insomnia in over 600 years. That one did get a chuckle out of him.

Then there was one from a number he didn’t quite recognize.

Opening the message, it didn’t take long for Ignis to realize who it was from and he honestly couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

_New Message: Ravus Nox Fleuret:_

_‘I hope you realize that passing out on someone is still far more dignified than walking around with your zipper undone. Though it would be incredibly rude of you not to let me know when you are up and well. Terribly, terribly rude. Almost unforgivable.’ - RNF_

The message was absolutely unexpected and to be honest, it left Ignis smiling like a bit of an idiot.

_New Message: Ignis Scientia:_

_‘Far be it for me to be rude. I’m up and well and I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me today. And as I know your feelings on apologies… is there anything I can do to thank you for what you did?’ - IS_

It was only a few minutes before another ping answered his message and as he read it his cheeks felt warmer and his heart did that odd little flutter once more.

_New Message: Ravus Nox Fleuret:_

_‘Happy to hear that you’re up and that you remember my lecture on apologies. But… seeing as we’re here for a few more days… I would be most appreciative if you could show me around a bit more. Perhaps a favorite coffee place?-’ RNF_

Was… was this what he thought it was?

_New Message: Ignis Scientia:_

_‘Are… you asking me out on a date?’- IS_

_New Message: Ravus Nox Fleuret:_

_‘Only if you agree. Otherwise this is just a nice casual embarrassing way for me to ask for coffee.’- RNF_

Ignis definitely snorted at that and typed out a quick reply, shaking his head as he set his phone down next to his broken glasses. Laying back down he couldn’t help wondering how one horrible day could’ve ended with him smiling so? It was definitely unexpected, perhaps not worth the hurt in his hand, but… it was definitely worth lowering his pride.

_New Message: Ignis Scientia:_

_‘It’s a date.’- IS_


End file.
